


It's Lovely Weather for a Sleigh Ride Together

by NoelleAngelFyre



Series: Twelve Fics of Christmas 2020 [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, No Plot/Plotless, Sledding, fluff and banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleAngelFyre/pseuds/NoelleAngelFyre
Summary: Lisa and Cisco go sledding.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Lisa Snart
Series: Twelve Fics of Christmas 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043328
Kudos: 8





	It's Lovely Weather for a Sleigh Ride Together

**Author's Note:**

> No plot to see here - just pure GoldenVibe fluff. Enjoy!
> 
> Title from "Sleigh Ride".

A slight veer to the left…half an angle to the right…one smidge back to the left…and the sled goes straight into a snowbank.

Cisco emerges, spluttering and coughing out a mouthful of white powder, and summons his best glare at the figure bent-double with laughter in the short distance, “That doesn’t count!” he shakes himself off with as much dignity as possible, grabs the sled, and determinedly marches back up the hill, “That’s a do-over.”

“Oh, like the last three times were do-overs too, Cisco?” it’s appallingly easy to lose a little bit of his annoyance to see the way pale daylight halos Lisa’s curls and makes blue eyes sparkle (or maybe that’s just her smile?) as she shakes her head, “Nice try. Concede now and I may consider forgoing our bet.”

“Hah!” it’s a little dramatic on his part (okay, it’s _really_ dramatic), but Cisco waves a hand through the air with a wild flourish and shakes his head, “Not happening, temptress! I will win this bet even if it kills me.”

“Considering how many times you’ve dunked yourself in the snow, and you failed to dress for the occasion,” she gives an unnecessary once-over to his (admittedly) lacking attire, especially when compared to her own – but that’s an unfair comparison, because even if he _did_ own the right clothes for this, there’s no way he can pull off the winter look like the woman who makes snow boots and a ski jacket look fit for a runway, “that might be more of a prophetic statement than not.”

Cisco’s nose chooses that highly inconvenient moment to mandate an audible sniff, and he waves away Lisa’s lifted eyebrow and knowing smirk. “’m fine.”

“…tell you what,” Lisa shifts her weight slightly with a grin that seems more genuine than devious (for once), “I’m feeling the Christmas spirit, so new deal: you make the next trip down without a crash landing, the hot cocoa – with extra whipped cream – is on me.”

It doesn’t entirely sit well with his pride to admit defeat to their original agreement, by virtue of not being able to compete for anything in the first place, but pride is taking a back seat to the greater issue at hand: he’s wet, cold, and a steaming mug of hot cocoa with his favorite topping is a siren’s call that he just can’t refuse.

“Deal.” They shake on it, then he mounts the sled, angles it just a little differently, and drops down the hillside.


End file.
